


Here, Killer, Killer, Killer

by lielabell



Series: Rough and Tumbl'd [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Should I be jealous?" Ethan asks, his voice dry, and Danny can’t help but roll his eyes as he turns towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, Killer, Killer, Killer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenitsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenitsy/gifts).



> This fic was written for the following prompt from Queenitsy: 
> 
> _Keahu made a twitter for his puppy. All the pics make me want fic where Danny gets a puppy and it haaaates Ethan. Ethan is so grumpy about it, because usually dogs are scared of him, but this one keeps trying to bite him. And eventually it turns out, the puppy thinks Danny is the alpha and Ethan is challenging him so the puppy has to defend him. idk. I just want cute things._
> 
> I didn't do it justice.
> 
> Name taken from one of Keahu's tweets.

"Who is my big, brave man?" Danny coos, dropping down on his haunches to rub Killer’s ears. The puppy makes a happy sound somewhere between a growl and a yip, his mouth dropping open in an adorable puppy grin, complete with tongue wagging out. "That’s right," Danny tells him, “you’re my big, brave man. Yes you are."

"Should I be jealous?" Ethan asks, his voice dry, and Danny can’t help but roll his eyes as he turns towards him. 

"Yes," he replies, just as dryly. "You should totally be jealous of my dog. Because I’m so going to leave you for him." He gives Killer’s ears one more rub, then pushes to his feet and steps towards his boyfriend, who unexpectedly backs away. Danny’s forehead wrinkles because Ethan stepping away from a hello kiss does not compute. 

Ethan tilts his head to the side, purses his lips and looks pointedly at Danny’s hands. "You’re gonna wash them first, right?"

"What?"

Ethan lets out a sigh. "Your hands. You need to wash them. You were just touching an animal."

Danny’s mouth drops open and he shakes his head as his laughs in disbelief. "Are you questioning my dog’s cleanliness?" he asks. "You? Really? Because I’m pretty sure you did some stuff out in the woods last week that negates any right you ever had to being a germaphobe." 

He takes a step towards Ethan, hands held out like he’s back in kindergarten and threatening to give Ethan cooties. Ethan bats his hands away, eyes flashing briefly red as he growls in a way that makes Danny want to get a different sort of dirty all together. He opens his mouth for some playful banter, but is cut off by a spat decidedly un-cute growling coming from between his legs. Puzzled, Danny glances down to find Killer standing beneath him, little body ridged, lips curled back in a snarl. 

"Baby!" Danny drops to his knees and cuddles the puppy to his chest. "Are you trying to defend me from the big bad wolf?" Killer yips and licks at Danny’s face, tongue dragging roughly down his chin. "Oh, that’s precious! You’re a good boy. Such a good boy," Danny tells him, laughing as Killer’s little body wiggles in his arms.

"And now you need to wash your face too," Ethan says coolly, clearly unimpressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://lielabell.tumblr.com/post/57076911934/so-queenitsy-sent-me-this-keahu-made-a-twitter).


End file.
